


Katherine's late night special

by Slashaddict96



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Hate Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, Loss of Virginity, Non-Graphic Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Jeremy is working late at night alone at the grill and Katherine comes in and seduces Him
Relationships: Jeremy Gilbert/Katherine Pierce
Kudos: 5





	Katherine's late night special

Jeremy was stuck at the grill for a late shift as he washed the dishes he kept hearing noises but he just shook it off and kept washing but he started hearing something again he turned around and there she was Katherine pierce he gasped when he saw her

Hello little gilbert

Katherine what are you doing here you know I'm a hunter now and i can kill you in a second

Well no you can't cause while you were doing the dishes i happened to slip right by you and go in the back

And took your wooden steak your vervain and anything that can kill a Vampire

Katherine i swear if you don't go I'm calling elena

Yeah you won't be able to do that ether cause i also took your phone aww look at these adorable pictures of you and elena and pictures of you and bonnie

Katherine i swear give it back!

No

Katherine drop the phone now

Ok (Katherine had dropped jeremy's phone right on the ground and shattered it then she took her foot and crushed it)

Your a real bitch you know that you think someone has money to pay for that!

You what you are really sexy when your angry (Katherine said walking close to Jeremy she grabbed his coler on his shirt and breathed heavy on him)

Katherine stop!

Why don't you like older women i thought bonnie was older than you

Your a monster Katherine thats why

Katherine started placing kisses on jeremy's neck he kept trying to resist her Katherine smelled his arousal

And she began kissing him and he didn't stop it he then had pulled away but then he kissed her again

They had then ran in the back and started getting hot and heavy Katherine had kissed him hard she left wounds on him they bleed a little she licked it off with her soft tongue this was the first time Jeremy was going to have sex and even though it wasn't with the right person he felt the moment was right Katherine ripped open his shirt

And began leaving kisses on jeremy's chest then Jeremy undid his jeans and underwear then he slipped off Katherine's underwear then he began thrusting into her while kissing her neck

Come on Jeremy give me your virginity! (as he did Katherine then began to slap his butt cheeks as he went harder)

Oh Jeremy oh go faster faster! (Katherine yelled as she was about to orgasm)

Jeremy! (she yelled they were both tired once they were done)

Well your good for a first-timer

Please tell me why you're here now

Well little gilbert I just wanted this to happen so I could rub it in Elena's face about how I had sex with her

Younger brother and how he enjoyed it

Screw you Katherine (Jeremy pulled up his pants got his stuff and left Katherine left as well)

**Author's Note:**

> These two need more shippers


End file.
